The invention is related to the conventional monolithic silicon integrated circuit (IC) art and is particularly directed to the lateral bipolar junction transistor (BJT) structures used therein. Typically in an IC the BJT structures are vertically constructed to create NPN transistors. If desired, vertically arrayed PNP transistors can be incorporated, but their collectors are dedicated or permanently connected to the IC substrate. This imposes an undesirable design constraint that is normally avoided by the use of laterally constructed PNP transistors. Such lateral construction, while providing uncommitted collectors, has other constraints that are troublesome. These include relatively low current gain, breakdown voltage, and frequency response.